Rainbow colored Chicks
by kidishcaresh
Summary: "…Haven't you ever seen them at the carnival or at a festival? They're very cute. They come from Easter eggs." Quatre said smiling innocently. A very fluffy fic


**Title: Rainbow colored chicks**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 2x5, 3x4 and mention of 1xOC**

**Word count: **

**Theme: Eggs**

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: Credit goes to StandingOnTheRooftops for helping me come up with this cute idea and the set up of it.**

**Summary: "…Haven't you ever seen them at the carnival or at a festival? They're very cute. They come from Easter eggs." Quatre said smiling innocently. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

"…_Haven't you ever seen them at the carnival or at a festival? They're very cute. They come from Easter eggs." Quatre said smiling innocently._

"_I see." he'd said smiling back. They had continued to watch the commercial with mild interest. He'd silently planned it all out and made the calls necessary for his plan which he'd dubbed 'the rainbow gift'. It'd taken him a few weeks to find one that still had a recently hatched nest. Finally on Quatre's birthday he returned home successfully; a bag with cans of animal friendly spray-paint hidden under the passenger seat and a tiny box with a rainbow colored chick on top of said seat._

Trowa smiled at the memory. Originally he'd intended it to be a small joke he wanted to pull on his lover's birthday, but when Quatre showed everyone his gift with such unadulterated happiness and that pure innocent smile of his Trowa couldn't get it over his heart to tell his lover it was just a joke. So he hid the spray-paint cans in the old shed under some old rags where Quatre never looked. Every morning Trowa would check on the chick named Rainbow to see if her colors had faded any. When they had he would take her to the shed and add some more spray-on color.

Now, some six years later Rainbow was full grown and had come to love being spray-painted every so often and she'd even come up to him when he came outside in the early morning to show him her feathers and see if he'd paint her. So it was that he was sitting here in the garden early this Easter-morning painting their chicken and her eggs. As he did every Easter he'd paint the eggs and put them where rainbow had laid them for Quatre to gather up later. If the others knew they'd probably laugh. They hadn't seen the little chick since that faithful birthday as neither of their parties had much time for visits and usually just compromised for lunch somewhere central to catch up a moment.

"What on earth are you doing there Barton?" Wufei's voice cut through his reminiscing.

"Would be obvious I'd think. I'm painting our chicken." Trowa said continuing to spray blue paint on te chicken who helpfully fluffed up her feathers for him.

"I can see that, but why on earth are you doing this?" Wufei said shaking his head.

"You'll laugh if I tell you." Trowa said shooing Rainbow along and settling down cross-legged to start on his eggs.

"As I well should, because this is preposterous. Now explain yourself." Wufei said shaking his head and joining his friend on the ground.

"Very well, but you asked." Trowa murmured.

"Remember that chick I bought as a joke for Quatre on his birthday?" Trowa asked looking up from his painting eggs.

"Yes, it looked ridiculous, but he seemed happy with it I think." Wufei said smiling some at the memory.

"Well, Quatre was so happy with it that I couldn't bring myself to tell him I'd painted it as a joke and after he'd gone and told that story I couldn't possibly ruin a childhood dream. So I get up early each morning and check to see if the colors have faded and give her a new layer. Chicken seems to enjoy it even comes to meet me for it. Every Easter I also paint the eggs she's laid. Quatre was rather reverent about how she'd lay rainbow colored eggs when she'd be full grown. I know it's silly and laughable, but I'd rather spend some time of my day here painting her and the eggs then tell him it's fake and have him pull that beaten puppy face on me." Trowa said smiling warmly.

"Yes, I shudder at the thought of that. He seems to have it down to an art; the little demon…" Wufei mumbled remembering when the not so angelic blond pulled that look on him.

"Very much, here help me out a moment." Trowa said handing Wufei several eggs and a paintbrush. Wufei shook his head chuckling and began to make little artworks on his eggs.

"What's taking him? How can it take him so long to get Trowa and come inside?" Duo complained.

"They'll be here any minute now. Trowa probably roped him into egg painting duty." Quatre said smiling fondly.

"Egg painting? Explain Quat, what is this egg painting you talk of?" Duo asked suddenly very interested as he stared at the blond by the window.

"Remember when Trowa got me that colored chick for my birthday? Back when I told him that if you hatch Easter eggs you'll get colored chicks?" Quatre asked turning around.

"Yeah, it looked so silly and I still say Rainbow is a ridiculous name." Duo said grinning.

"Well, I think Trowa thinks I don't know that he colored her. See he's been going out every morning for years now to color Rainbow's feathers when needed and her eggs during Easter." Quatre explained.

"Is he? Why didn't you ever tell him that you know?" Duo asked blinking confusedly.

"Well it's just so sweet and I don't have the heart to tell him that I always knew that it was just a folk tale told to children. I know I should probably tell him, but I can't. He's doing it just to make me happy." Quatre said staring out the window as Trowa and Wufei walked up the path with a basket of colorful eggs.

"Well you'll have to tell him someday though." Duo said shaking his head.

"I know, but not today." Quatre agreed as they walked out to meet their respective lovers. They headed to the car together Duo and Wufei lagging behind.

"So…you have fun helping with the Rainbow chicken complot?" Duo asked grinning. Wufei blinked at this.

"He knows, but he can't bring himself to tell Trowa." Duo explained.

"Ah, same for Trowa; he can't bring himself to tell Quatre about it." Wufei said nodding in agreement.

"Should we tell them?" Duo asked looking as Quatre and Trowa prepared the car for their long journey to where Heero and his girlfriend lived. They still had to pick up Relena and the girls since they didn't all fit in Noin's van.

"Maybe we should." Wufei said thoughtfully.

"Naw, it's too cute this way." Duo said chuckling.

"Agreed, now let's go before we get left behind." Wufei said grabbing Duo's braid and pulling him along.

Quatre and Trowa watched the two with identical smiles.

"Wufei's mellowed a lot since back then." Quatre said smiling.

"And Duo's gotten more serious. They rubbed off on one another." Trowa agreed.

"Like us don't you think?" Quatre said smiling as they all piled into the car and drove off. Behind them on the runway Rainbow the chicken paraded happily about showing her rainbow colored feathers to anyone who passed.

**Okay that's the second of a series of short stories. This is one of the stories I might work out later on.**


End file.
